Manic Goes Down the Slide of Doom/Althea Andrea Gets Grounded
Summary Sonic, Amy, and Tails are enjoying a day at the park with Sonic's siblings, Sonia and Manic. Manic notices a park ride called the Slide of Fun and wants to try it out, but Sonic and his friends think he shouldn't, because it might be a trap set up by someone mean. But Manic ignores them and goes on the ride anyway. He climbs up a series of tubes and then goes down a long slide, and when he gets to the bottom, he falls into a kiddie pool filled with black slime. Sonic, Amy, Tails, and Sonia tell him that he should've listened to them. Just then, they see Althea Andrea standing in front of them, laughing. All of them realize that the Slide of Fun was actually a trick that Althea pulled on them. Sonic is so mad at Althea for pulling a trick on his brother that he calls her parents and sends her home. When Althea gets home, she is grounded by her parents. Transcript (Sonic is at the park with his friends, Amy and Tails. Sonic has brought his siblings, Sonia and Manic, with him) Sonic: Wow, it's such a nice day. Wouldn't you guys agree? Tails: It sure is, Sonic. Amy: It was a great idea to bring us to the park with you. Sonia: It sure was. Manic and I haven't been out here for quite a while. It's really nice out here. Wouldn't you agree, Manic? (Suddenly, Manic notices something) Manic: Whoa! Dudes, check it out! Sonic: What is it, Manic? (Manic points to a large tunnel that leads to a slide) Sonia: Whoa, what is that? Amy: I never saw anything like that before. Manic: There's a ride called "The Slide of Fun"! It looks so awesome! I'm gonna try it out! Sonic: Whoa, not so fast, bro. I think there might be something strange about that Slide of Fun. Amy: Yeah. It might be some sort of trap. Manic: Huh? How come? Tails: Well, the sign in front of it looks kind of sloppily written, the tubes all look unnaturally twisty, and...I don't really want to know how far that thing goes. I think it might even have a nasty surprise at the end. Manic: Who cares, man? All I wanna do is go check that thing out! Amy: Um, Manic, I wouldn't do that if I were you, because... (But Manic has already taken off) Amy: Huh. Sonic: Whoa, he seems a lot faster than me. He sure wants to go on that slide. Tails: I don't think he knows what he's in for. (Manic rushes over to the slide) Manic: Oh boy, this is gonna be so cool. I've always wanted to try out a ride like this one. (Manic crawls through the very long series of tunnels until he finds his way to the slide) Manic: There it is! This is gonna be awesome. Here I go! (Manic goes down the slide) Manic: Woohoo! (Manic slides through the super curvy slide, and as he gets to the bottom, we hear a splat. We then see that Manic has fallen into a kiddie pool full of black slime. Manic emerges and spits out some of the black slime) Manic: Ack! What the heck is this gooey stuff? (Sonic, Amy, Tails, and Sonia come over to Manic) Tails: Just as I suspected. Amy: We warned you not to go through that slide, Manic. But you didn't listen. Manic: I know. I'm kind of a bad listener. Now I'm covered in this slimy black stuff. (Suddenly, they hear a voice laughing) Althea: Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! My plan has worked! You fell into my trap! Sonic: Althea Andrea! You're the one who created that stupid Slide of Fun? Althea: Yep. I found some black slime a little while ago and decided that it would be really funny if I got someone to fall into it. That's why I created this thing and waited for some sucker to try it out. Amy: I knew it. You should know better than to pull off a little stunt like that. Sonia: Yeah, you should. Think we should do something about this moron, Sonic? Sonic: I think calling her parents about this might be a good idea. Tails: I think so, too. Do you have your phone with you, Sonic? Sonic: I sure do. (Sonic pulls out his phone and calls Althea's parents) Sonic: Hello, Mrs. Andrea? This is Sonic the Hedgehog. Listen, your daughter has caused some trouble again. Angelina (on phone): What did she do this time? Sonic: Well, she built this huge, twisty slide with a pool full of black slime at the bottom. When my brother saw it, he decided to go on it, and as he slid down, he got covered in that slime. She tricked one of my siblings into going down a huge slide with something nasty at the bottom. Angelina (on phone): What? Really? That's it! She's going to be so grounded when she gets home. Thank you for calling, Sonic. Sonic: Okay, Mrs. Andrea. Have a good day. Goodbye. (Sonic hangs up and puts away his phone) Sonic: You're in big trouble, young lady. Go home right now. (As Sonic sends Althea home, Manic has gotten out of the pool) Manic: Sheesh, this stuff is so sticky. I'm gonna have to take a bath when we get home. Sonic: Good idea, Manic. I don't trust anything with sticky slime, either. (When Althea gets home, her parents punish her for tricking one of Sonic's siblings) Christopher: Althea you're in huge trouble for tricking one of Sonic's siblings into falling into a pool of black slime. You are so grounded until the 6th anniversary of Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood. You will be watching Shimajirō: A World of Wow everyday! Angelina: Christopher: And when the characters made by Disney come to babysit you, they'll make you watch their shows and movies, do tons of chores that are not from the Philippines, babysit Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and read books that are in English and made by Disney and PBS Kids. You'll also have scrambled eggs for breakfast every morning instead of sugary cereal. Go to your room right now. Althea: (Larryboy's no soundclip) Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West Category:Althea Andrea Gets Grounded series Category:Grounded Videos by VTM on YT